custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Character Swap Writing Contest 2015
's winning entry Knocking on Heaven's Door}} Enter the contest here. Character/Participant Submissions Submissions are no longer permitted. #Tyro - #Tayron - #Shard (ReddKuta) - #Tysion - #Sonitous - #Tiara - #Wiara - #Tayluu - #Nyvalis - #Niha - #Mazrek - #Brannigan - #Eclipse (ThatDevilGuy) - #Girahk - I Diotic #Dazix - ToaTusk #Krakana - ToaAuserv #Whera - Echo 1 #Gearbox - - Disqualified for lack of required info Assignments #Girahk - DeltaStriker #Niha - MAZEKA #Tayluu - ReddKuta #Whera - Rando07 #Brannigan - Chicken Bond #Wiara - FireStar97 #Tyro - Invader39 #Sonitous - Artek the crazy one #Krakana - Ahpolki Inika #Mazrek - LoganWoerner #Dazix - Matoro58 #Tiara - BionicleChicken #Tysion - ThatDevilGuy #Nyvalis - I Diotic #Tayron - ToaTusk #Eclipse - ToaAsuerv #Shard - Echo1 Entries ''Shopping'' - BionicleChicken For #This one's probably my favorite. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) # Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' # 14:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Comments Abduction'' - ReddKuta For Comments ''Prey'' - Echo 1 For #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) #Yeah, no, I'm in. This one is pretty swag. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 04:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Comments ''Flesh and Blood'' - For #So many good choices, a bit difficult to choose from such a good variety pack. Comments ''Speed of Sound'' - For #Really enjoyed this interpretation of my character. ToaAuserv 02:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Comments ''Climbing - For #This was a very tough decision, but I think I've settled on this one. Comments Knocking on Heaven's Door'' - ToaAuserv For #Excellently written, very enjoyable to read. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) #I love it. Love it. #'Shadowmaster' 01:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) #It was a tough choice, but this one has to get my vote. It's a solid, wonderfully developed piece that was definitely worth the time it took to read. It's a pity Auserv doesn't write more on here. Comments ''Scraps'' - For Comments ''Another Farewell'' - For #A really descriptive, fast-paced read. Thumbs up to Randude for this one. Comments Discussion With Girahk (the sentient one), I'd like to give the author total freedom with story and setting. I Diotic (talk) 02:08, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sad to say I'll be unable to vote, because I'll be on Lenten break. I'll read them afterwards and see which one I would have voted for. Tootles! I'm sorry but my life has been extremely hectic and with the deadline approaching in just a few days, it doesn't look like I'll be able to finish my story in time. Considering that most of the people who submitted characters haven't entered stories yet, would the contest hosts be totally adverse to extending the deadline slightly? I'm on spring break after the 13th, and with my entry already outlined and about 20-30% written, I would most likely be able to finish if we were given an extra week to enter. Thank you in advance for your consideration. ToaAuserv 01:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) School has demanded too much of my free time. I will not be able to submit mine by the due date. T'o'a'T'u's'k 17:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) It's been discussed and decided to extend the deadline another week. Use this time wisely.